


Always by my side

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnoct Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: There is a photo session future king of Lucis has to attend with his Shield (Gladnoct week, Day #7: marriage-esque ceremony).





	Always by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very, very late. I wanted to post it on Sunday but RL had other plans >.>
> 
> I hope you will like it; it's short and fluffy ~~I hope~~. Betaed by @lhugbereth on tumblr. Thank you!

It had been three hours already. Over four if one added time spent on doing Noctis and Gladio's makeup and adjusting their clothes. Noctis didn't dare to think how much longer preparations would take if he and Iggy hadn't planned earlier what he was going to wear. An official outfit of Lucian prince - dark pants and a blouse in the same colour with a silver crest of arms of the royal family clasped on a cape, placed right above Noctis's heart - was the only proper thing to wear for that photo session: the first official photo of the future King and his Shield.

"There is something missing here."

Noctis felt his eye twitching when he heard that. Since the beginning of the photo shoot  it was the most common phrase repeated by their photographer. Either lights were too bright or too dark, or their expressions weren't _'proper enough, try to smile more, your Highness!'_ or the background just wasn't perfect. With every passing second Noctis was closer and closer to calling the whole thing off. He could ask Prompto to take photos of him and Gladio; it wouldn't take him so long and it would be _fun_.

"One word," Gladio whispered behind him, "and I'll have a friend from Crownsguard to call the studio and tell that there might be a terrorist attack so we have to go."

Noctis bit his lip to not laugh at that.

"Iggy would kill us."

"I'll kill _myself_ if we don't finish soon."

Noctis turned his head right to look at his Shield. Gladio was dressed up in his official clothes too, silver buttons of his shirt gleaming in the light. They both had swords with them - for once Gladio had a normal-sized two-handed sword but he was still holding it in one hand, that _poser,_ Noctis mused - but Gladio was also holding a shield with Amicitia's crest of arms on it. Noctis remembered that it was an official shield of the Amicitia family for the past few centuries and Gladio was immensely proud of it.

Gladio raised his hand up, to scratch his neck, throwing a shade onto Noctis's face and Noctis was reminded about another reason why they hadn't finished that stupid photo session yet.

His Shield was too tall.

Noctis couldn't sit because then Gladio would have to kneel at his chair. Both of them couldn't sit either because then, according to their photographer, the photo wouldn't look royal enough whatever that meant. The proposition of Noctis standing on a stool quickly died after Noctis had looked at the assistant, who had thought about that, with his the most blank face and a raised eyebrow. Prompto liked to call that "you're three second away from being kicked out of Insomnia" expression.

Normally, Noctis didn't mind Gladio's size. Or, to be honest, he had stopped minding it. He could admit, in privacy of his own mind, that he had been a little jealous of Gladio before. There was no way he would ever be that tall nor his muscles would ever be that big. But he learnt how to use his own body the best way in fights and how much of advantage his size was when he was warping around the practice field, knocking people down and avoiding their attacks.

Also, Noctis gulped, hoping the thick layer of makeup was hiding his blush, he had started to like that Gladio was taller than him, that he could pick Noctis up seemingly without any effort, that his hugs could envelope Noctis's whole body, hiding him from the whole world. Noctis lost count how many times he purposely quickly lost mock fights with Gladio over a remote control so he could just lie under Gladio on the couch, enjoying Gladio's warmth and the feeling of safety.

Still, Noctis was going to kick Gladio's ass so hard for making this whole photo session last so long! He could be a few centimetres shorter, it wouldn’t hurt him.

Gladio looked between Noctis and their photographer and then back to Noctis. He had that infuriating little smile on his lips which didn't always mean anything but it always made Noctis want to do something stupid. Like kiss him.

"I have an idea."

"Should I be worried?" Noctis asked, suddenly not liking the wide grin he received in response. "Gladio..."

But Gladio wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Excuse me, mister Aposen?" When the photographer looked at them, Gladio continued . "I think I know how to make the picture look royal enough." The clear distaste in Gladio's voice for last two words seemed to be completely lost on everyone else but Noct.

Their photographer raised his eyebrow, his stare full of doubt.

"Really." It wasn't a question.

Hair stood up at Noctis's nape and he had to stop himself from saying something not prince-like. It was the same tone of voice and expression he had seen so many times before, as if people thought they could behave like they weren't expecting Gladio to put one sentence correctly, as if he was a mountain of muscles only. Gladio always told him to not think about it but Noctis couldn't help to feel insulted on Gladio's behalf every time that happened.

"Yes," Gladio replied, completely unbothered. Noctis wanted to kick him. "Better get your cameras ready," he added with a cocky smile.

A few of assistants indeed raised their cameras, looking between the photographer and Gladio as if they weren't sure who should they listen to. On his part, Noctis wasn't sure if he liked doing what Gladio wanted to. He trusted his Shield more than anything but he was already feeling uncomfortable enough and he didn't want to add more fuel to his burning anxiety.

"Gladio --" Noctis started tentatively, but Gladio shook his head, mouthing _Trust me_. Noctis's mouth closed almost immediately with audible click. He could tease and argue with Gladio, yet he would never _not_ trust him. "All right, fine. Do what you want."

It looked as if Gladio was waiting for Noctis's permission. He flashed Noct an encouraging smile before he straightened, towering over Noctis, his features hardened. He looked serious like before a fight and Noctis's breath quickened.

And then it stopped when Gladio bent his knees _and knelt_ in front of Noctis.

"My Prince," Gladio whispered, bowing his head, the shield at his side gleaming in the light.

The ceremony of swearing Gladio as Noctis's Shield was going to be in next week, right in the day of Noctis's birthday. They had practiced the whole ceremony but without swearing and kneeling. Noctis didn't know that Shield could look so -- so --

\--- small.

Kneeling in front of him and pressing a hand to his chest, Gladio looked smaller than ever before. He wasn't looking at Noctis, not at all, his shoulders were relaxed, breathing even. He looked like a knight from old fairytales, swearing to protect the one who owned his heart, calm and serious.

Without much thought, Noctis pulled out his sword and touched its tip against Gladio's shoulder. He was barely aware of clicking sound of cameras around them, too engrossed in the sight before him. Never before had his Shield been so obedient, so trusting that he would close his eyes in a room with so many strangers as if there was no one else there but Noct.

That knowledge burnt like fire in Noctis's veins.

"Can I trust you with my life, my Shield?" Noctis asked, quietly. He didn't know why he said that but faced with that strange calmness of Gladio, it seemed like the only proper thing to do. "Can I trust you to stay with me?”

"My prince," Gladio repeated, finally looking up at Noctis.

His eyes widened at whatever expression Noctis was wearing in that moment; he wasn't sure what it was but it had to be something gentle, something good for Gladio to stare at him with such open face. He took Noctis's left hand into his own and kissed the finger where one day the Ring would be placed. Noctis's breath hitched in his throat.

"You are the person I live for. You will have to kill me to make me go away." Someone gasped at Noctis's left. "You have my life in your hands to do with it as you please. There is no other place for me than the one at your side."

Something passed between them in that second. Noctis felt like their words bound them together and he suddenly didn't know what to do anymore. He lowered the sword and slowly pulled his hand  from Gladio's back, unsure what to do.

Gladio stood up too, brushing his trousers.

"Was it royal enough?" he asked, back to his confident self, but Noctis would always remember the fragility of Gladio's nape when he bowed for him. "I'm afraid his Highness has other duties to attend today, we have to hurry."

Mister Aposen blinked slowly, looking a little dazed.

"Yes... yes, I think we have enough photos, we can end the session now."

Noctis nodded, trying to maintain a calm posture. It was hard with all that whispering around him. _"Was he supposed to say that?"_ was a thing everyone was repeating.

 _No_ , Noctis wanted to say. The Shield's oath didn't carry so much love, didn't speak about such trust a Shield had in their King. It was "I will protect you with my life" and "I will remain at your side". It wasn't an oath about Shield putting their trust and life into their King's hands, it wasn't about the King being someone so important in the Shield's life.

_You are the person I live for._

_Did you mean it?_ , Noctis didn't ask, looking at Gladio walking in front of him back to the changing room. " _Will you always stand by me?"_

* * *

 

They were back in Noctis's apartment in no time without exchanging a word since leaving the photography studio.

Noctis was getting sick of it. A few times Gladio had looked at him as if he had wanted to say something, he had even opened his mouth, yet in the end he had remained quiet. Never before the space between Noctis and Gladio at the backseat of the car felt to be miles long.

Was Gladio ashamed of himself? But he had looked to _sincere_ Noctis couldn't believe him. Maybe his, Noctis's, reaction hadn't been the proper one? Should he said something else?

Watching how his Shield was unpacking Noctis's shopping - which was something Gladio had never done before - Noctis made a decision.

He walked towards Gladio and put his hand on the man's shoulder. Gladio looked at him, curious, putting down cans of soda.

"Something's wrong?" Gladio's voice was strained and he wasn't looking exactly at Noctis's face. It was completely different from when he had been kneeling, staring up at Noctis with adoration written all over his face. "Noct?"

Absentmindedly licking his lips, Noctis pushed against Gladio's shoulders making him turn towards himself fully with a little difficulty. Then he closed his fingers over Gladio's left hand - the one holding a shield.

"I trust you with my life too." From all things running through his head, this one seemed the most important. Gladio's eyes widened and he bended slightly to Noct, their faces almost on the same level. "I should have said it, you know," Noctis waved his hand in direction behind him," back there, before."

Gladio's brows furrowed and he shook his head. His touch was unexpectedly gentle when he pulled Noctis closer and put their joined hands on his chest, right against his heart. His heartbeat was strong under Noctis's fingers and it calmed him down, somehow.

"I know it, your Highness. You don't have to say it."

"But I want to." Noctis squeezed Gladio's hand, his eyes never leaving Gladio's. They were standing so close he could feel Gladio's breath ghosting over his face, could feel the heat radiating from Gladio's body. "You're mine just as much... as much as I am yours," he added in a whisper, feeling how his cheeks were growing hotter with every word.

His only consolation was that Gladio's face was all red too. Tentatively, Gladio raised Noctis's hand and kissed it again. This time his lips lingered longer on Noctis's skin, but he didn't mind it. He _liked_ whatever was blooming between them, those confusing feelings Gladio's oath awakened in him.

And Gladio looked... Noctis gulped, his throat suddenly going dry. Gladio looked like doing that - touching Noctis, _kissing his hand_ \- was something he had wanted to do for some time.

It made Noctis's knees melt.

"You will stay for dinner, right?" Noctis asked in quiet voice, not showing any indication that he wanted to move.

_You will stay forever here, with me?_

Gladio's answer was murmured against skin of Noctis's hand while Gladio was pressing another kiss to it.

"Sure. I'm dying of hunger."

"Yeah, me too."

And yet, they stayed like that - the Prince and his Shield, almost embracing in the cold kitchen, looking at each other as if there was no world outside - for a long time.

 

_Fin_


End file.
